Memes
Internet memes are ideas that result in frequently-copied images, videos, concepts and catchphrases adopted by a specific subculture. Once My Little Pony Friendship is Magic aired and grew in popularity, memes developed and propagated by the fanbase quickly started following. General memes *Welcome to the Herd *Ponies in socks -- One of the first and most popular memes, started by fan artist Egophiliac **Ponies in sweaters/ ponies in scarfs -- Two newer variations *Rule 63/Colt versions/Genderbenders -- Crossed-gender versions of the characters; such as Dusk Shine as Twilight, Bubble Berry as Pinkie, and even an Eris as Discord *Fluffy Ponies -- The most notable of whom is Fluffle Puff *Baby ponies -- Where adult characters from the show are drawn as foals. *X IS BEST PONY -- Where X represents a character from the show, not limited to ponies. *Pony Shrug -- Where the ponies are seen shrugging. The original picture, of Pinkie Pie shrugging, was drawn by MegaSweet, in black and white; however, it is unknown who colored it in originally. It has since been edited to depict different ponies. *Brohoof - Where two characters pound their hooves together like a high-five or fist bump. *Ponylicious - Tara Strong posted a tweet that said, "I'm the T to the W-I, L-I-G-H-T, and ain't no other pony troll it down like me. I'm Twilightlicious." She later posted a sound byte of her rapping that in character as Twilight, which was later set to animation by BlackGryph0n, who later made further Ponylicious animations with the rest of the Mane Six (save Rarity), which was imitated by others. This meme was referenced by Apple Bloom in Pinkie Apple Pie. *PONY Found A VEHICLE *Spinning Turntable Ponies *Wet Manes *It Was Changelings *What's in the Box? - Originating from the mystery surrounding the Chest of Harmony throughout season 4 *Smooth Cheerilee/Spike Criminal - Where Cheerilee and/or Spike star in a pony version of Michael Jackson's "Smooth Criminal". *X Cannon/Bazooka/Launcher *Zodiac/Horoscope Ponies *Sliding Ponies *Pointy Ponies *Pegasus Ponies Preening *Mane 6 Denied Memes about ponies that appear in the show Mane six memes Memes associated with Applejack *Applejack is best background pony - a joke that Applejack is a background pony, due to the relative lack of importance to her roles in season two (particularly The Last Roundup, an Applejack-centric episode, is more fondly remembered by the fandom for being the first official speaking role of Derpy Hooves). *Who's A Silly Pony? *Applejack is incestual - Often, due to being depicted with a southern accent, Applejack is depicted as having entered into an incestual relationship with Big Macintosh. *Applejack is bad at math - Related to her "fancy mathematics" line to Big Macintosh in Applebuck Season. *More Apple Fwitters?/Babyjack - In Apple Family Reunion, there's a flashback of Applejack as a baby, who had "the appetite of a full-grown stallion", when she eats up a lot of apple fritters and then asks for more. Fans thought this was so cute, they decided to make this moment a success. *Orangejack/Fancyjack/Applejewel - AJ's fancy alter ego seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Later returns in Simple Ways. *Applejack Is The New Twilight Sparkle *"Forget You, I Can Eat All These Apples" - Originating from her line as Jappleack in the PONY.MOV episode APPLE.MOV. *Appletroll *Stupid Sexy Applejack - Originating from Simple Ways (Referencing the "Stupid Sexy Flanders" meme inspired by The Simpsons; specifically comes from the scene in which Trenderhoof sees Applejack for the first time). *Applebrow - Originating from Three's A Crowd (specifically, from Applejack's reaction to Discord). *Applejack Cries on the Inside - Originating from Tanks for the Memories Memes associated with Fluttershy *Psychoshy/Flutterrage - Originating from The Best Night Ever where Fluttershy goes temporarily insane *Fluttersuitor - Orginating from the scary game Amnesia's custom story 'the small horse' where Fluttershy dresses as the suitor from the game. *Flutterbitch/Fluttercruel - Originating from The Return of Harmony and Putting Your Hoof Down, Fluttershy is depicted uncharacteristically aggressive **Flutterhulk - Originating from Power Ponies, in which Fluttershy turns into a huge, muscular monster when she gets angry *Fluttershy is a tree (A.K.A. Fluttertree)- Originating from Over a Barrel when she makes an offhand(hoof?) remark and reinforced by Hurricane Fluttershy where she hides in a tree costume. *Flutterjuice (Juice boxes) - Fluttershy is depicted drinking from juice boxes. Can also extend to other ponies. *Flutterguy - Originating from Bridle Gossip in which the poison joke plant turns her voice deep and masculine. Later returns in Filli Vanilli. *"Yay!"- From Sonic Rainboom. *Flutterbat - Originating from Bats! where Fluttershy turns into a vampire fruitbat/pony hybrid. *Emoshy *Flutterninja *Fluttermat *"Hey, Hey, Hey, Stay Outta My Shed!" - Originating from Fluttershy's murderous behavior in PONY.MOV. *Flutterbee *Fluttershy is an Honorary Japanese *Otakushy - Originating from Scare Master, proving that Fluttershy might be a fan of 90's anime. *Bad Advice Fluttershy *Dangerous Mission Outfit Memes asscociated with Pinkie Pie *Pinkamena Diane Pie - Originating from Party of One, Pinkie Pie acts really creepy/mentally unstable/violent. **Also extends to committing acts of violence or murder; the most notable example being Cupcakes. **Due to this cruel portrayal of her, a number of fans refer to this persona as "Worst Pony". *Supernatural Pinkie Pie - Where Pinkie Pie defies logic. Sometimes mixed with the above meme for a different effect. *4th wall, what is that? - Referring to Pinkie breaking the 4th wall. *"And I said 'Oatmeal? Are you crazy?" - can be considered one of the less popular memes. It was said during The Ticket Master. *"And that's how Equestria was made!" - uttered in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, is sometimes used when explaining how someone joined the fandom. *"That was a terrible surprise!" - from one of the comics. *Rapper Pie - Originating from Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, in which Pinkie Pie dresses up and acts like a rapper/hip hop singer. *"FOREVER!" - Originating from her line in Green Isn't Your Color. *"NOPONY BREAKS A PINKIE PROMISE!" - Originating from The Last Roundup. *The Life of Pinkie Pie in 6 Seconds - Originating from a YouTube video where it shows how Pinkie's mane went from flat to curly in six seconds before showing a text that says "Like a boss". *Parasprite Polka - Originating from Swarm of The Century, where Pinkie Pie creates a one-pony band and plays a polka song to rid Ponyville of parasprites. *Chocolate Rain *Pinkie Pool - Pinkie Pie dresses up as Deadpool. *Chimicherry or Cherrychanga? - Originating from The Last Roundup. *Workout Pinkie - Originating from A Friend In Deed, where Pinkie dresses up in workout gear. *Housewife Pinkie *Baloonie Pie - Where Pinkie gets carried away by some balloons. *Creamy Creamy Frosting - Originating in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, where Pinkie daydreams about frosting. *Scootaloo Pie/"I'm A Chicken. Buckaw!" - Originating from Luna Eclipsed, where Pinkie dresses up in a chicken costume. *Pinkie's Ghost Sister - Fans thought that Pinkie's sister, Maud, was said to be dead. This was proved wrong when the episode Maud Pie aired. *To The Party Cave! Memes associated with Rainbow Dash *20% cooler - A line spoken during a beat in the reprise of the song Art of the Dress when Rainbow Dash is vaguely describing how she wants her dress for the Grand Galloping Gala to be improved. *Ten. Seconds. Flat. - Sometimes paired with the above, this came from her introductory scene, where she boasted to Twilight Sparkle that she could clear the skies of clouds in ten seconds flat. She did exactly that, in exactly that amount of time. *Beep beep. I'm a(n) X - A fan art of RD pretending to be a cloud originally titled "Beep beep. I'm a cloud" which spawned several responses. *DashFace/ /)^ɛ^(\ / "SO AWESOME!" — A "gushing kissy-face" which she made in Applebuck Season. It is also called "Why Wub Woo". *Stooldash - Originating from Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 in which Rainbow Dash, while ignoring Twilight's Wonderbolts lesson, giddily rocks back and forth on a stool. *Rainbow Dash Always Dresses In Style - Rainbow acts like G3 Rainbow Dash. *Wingboners - Rainbow often gets these. *Rainbow Dash has Balsa-Wood Wings - When Rainbow injures one (or both) of her wings. *Ninja Dash *What's Rainbow Reading? *Alcoholic Dash *Rainbow Dash Bounces a Ball *Rainbow Dash is a Lesbian - Fans give Rainbow Dash a lot of lesbian shippings. *Ropes *Crush. Kill. Destroy. Swag. - Originating from PONY.MOV, in which "Crush, kill, destroy, swag" is R-DASH 5000's catchphrase. *"This Isn't My Real Angry Face!" *Rainbow Grinch *Manebow Sparkle - Originating from The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone, which Rainbow shapes her mane to make it look like Twilight's mane, and then imitating Twilight. *Not The Flowers! - Originating from Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? *Apocalypse Dash - Originating from The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Memes associated with Rarity *Rarity is a marshmallow *This is THE! WORST! POSSIBLE! THING! - A line spoken three times during the episode Lesson Zero. *Fights giant crabs *Wet Mane Rarity - Originated in Sisterhooves Social, reappeared in Magical Mystery Cure, Rarity Takes Manehattan, and Campfire Tales. *Muddity / Rarihick - The country bumpkin version of Rarity seen in Simple Ways. *"I'm Not Whining. I'm Complaining. You Want Whining? This is Whining!" - Originating from A Dog and Pony Show, where Rarity demonstrates whining to the Diamond Dogs. *Rariquest *"Dumb Rock!" *Look Out! Here Comes Tom! *Rarity is Jewish *Rarity's Newspaper Reaction/"I'll Destroy Her!" - Originating from Ponyville Confidental. *"I'll Show You Something Worthy of Canterlot!" *Raricow *And Then There's Rarity *Night Maid Rarity - The nickname for Rarity's outfit and hairstyle in the Nightmare Moon timeline in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2. *No Spoilers! - Originating from The Saddle Row Review. Memes associated with Twilight Sparkle *Rapidash Twilight - When she bursts into flames with rage at Pinkie Pie in Feeling Pinkie Keen, she bears resemblance to the Pokemon Rapidash. Fans noticed the similarities. *Molester Twilight/Rapist Twilight - In the episodes Lesson Zero and Luna Eclipsed she demonstrated mannerisms typical of a molester/rapist. Appearing out of nowhere with the line "Hi'' girrrrrrrrls''" in Lesson Zero, and slamming Pinkie Pie against a wall, covering her mouth, and telling her "No! No shrieking! No squealing or screaming, either, okay?" in Luna Eclipsed *Twilicane or Twiscepter - In the episode Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, Discord mocked Twilight's Princess status by giving her a robe and a ridiculous looking scepter. *Twilight is a Lion *Twilight's speech in "Applebuck Season" getting interrupted inspired a lot of comparisons to Kanye West at the Video Music Awards. *Twilight Barkle - This meme is supposedly given by the fact that Twilight Sparkle color scheme matches the color scheme of Zoe Trent from Littlest Pet Shop. *Sweatervest *"Everything is going to be fine." *Twiscream - Originating in the first Equestria Girls movie, when Twilight saw her new human form, she looks up, making a strange face, and screams out "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" *Twilight Snapple/Twilight Psycho *Twilight's Special Eyes *Twilight is a Murderer *"My cutie mark! Yesyesyesyes....." - Originating from The Cutie Mark Chronicles. In Twilight's flashback, she becomes overjoyed when she gains her cutie mark, and she reenacts the moment after ending the flashback. *Crashlight *Super Saiyan Princess *Not the Books! *"I'm Pancake!" - Originating from Castle Sweet Castle *Punklight Sparkle - Originating from Castle Sweet Castle *Twilight Starkle *"But She's Afraid of Quesadillas" - Originating from Party Pooped *Twilight Sparkle's Chocolate Milk *"Sweep Sweep Sweep" - Originating from The Saddle Row Review. When Rainbow Dash gets jealous of the fun the ponies in the dance club upstairs are having, Twilight insists they can have fun as well, and starts doing a dance remix about sweeping. In an interview segment, Rainbow and Applejack deny that the remix is not catchy, which is contradicted by the next segment in which they join Twilight. Memes associated with Princess Celestia *Trollestia - Given her tendency to cause exasperating situations for Ponyville (e.g. sending two tickets for the Grand Galloping Gala to Twilight Sparkle when she knew Twilight had six friends, and when asked about that, responded "Well you could have asked"), fans like to portray her as such. *Celestia is a tyrant/The Solar Empire *Molestia... *TO THE MOON! *Celestia the Dancing Banana *Cakelestia *Pinklestia *Let's Fly to the Castle Memes associated with Princess Luna *Trolluna -Trollestia's Luna equivalent *The New Lunar Republic *Several of her lines in Luna Eclipsed have become this. **What is this fun, thou speakest of? **Haha! The fun has been doubled! **But this is the traditional Royal Canterlot Voice. It is tradition to speak using the Royal We and to use THIS MUCH VOLUME WHEN ADDRESSING OUR SUBJECTS! **'Tis a lie! Thy backside is whole and ungobbled, thou ungrateful whelp! *Hello everypony. Did I miss anything? - Her line at the end of A Canterlot Wedding, in which she shows up to the reception having missed out on all the action with the Changelings. Typically used when someone knowingly walks in at the end of, say, a troll-slaying event. *Gamer Luna *When a brony uses Caps Lock intentionally online, it has been referred to as "CANTERLOCK", as a reference to Luna's Royal Canterlot Voice. *Where's My Woona? *Luna Abacus *Luna Dance *Luna Punch *Trollestia Did It. *The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet-to-Come - Originating from A Hearth's Warming Tail. Luna depicts the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet-to-Come in the story within the story, but she is portrayed as a really tall cloaked figure. Later fanart depicts how she could possibly be that tall, usually showing her standing on something else such as stilts or even Celestia. Memes associated with Princess Cadance *Princess Cadance is X *Just Roll With It *Epic Wife Tossing *Cadance's Bedtime Stories *Cadance Laughs At Your Misery *My Dress is So Pretty! Memes associated with Spike *Tailboner *Lame Pickup Line Spike *Epic Sax Spike *Pega-Spike *And Then Spike Died *Spike is the new main character *Spike is Unemployed *Spike Want! - Originating from Secret of My Excess *Run! It's Spikezilla! *Spike's Business Card - Originating from Spike at Your Service Memes associated with the CMC *Photoshopping fake cutie marks onto the Cutie Mark Crusaders. (Bonus points if it's the cutie marks belonging to the previous generation versions of the Crusaders.) *Sweetie Belle Derelle *Sweetie Belle is a dictionary **Apple Bloom gets the same treatment *Sweetie Bot *Squeaky Belle - Each and every time Sweetie Belle's voice cracks. *Sweetie Belle is a demon *"One. Day." - Originating from Sisterhooves Social. *"My Sister's Speaking in X!" - Originating from The Cutie Pox. *Gangster Bloom *Scootaloo is a chicken **Sometimes she is a dodo *Scootaloo is an orphan *Pikabloom - Originating from the video "Pokémon Re-enacted by Ponies", which featured Apple Bloom as Pikachu. *Applecopter *Bunnybloom - Originating from Family Appreciation Day, where Apple Bloom dresses up in a bunny costume. *Scootabuse *Scootalove *Chickun *Cutealoo *Sweetie Slide *"Dumb Fabric!" *"I Really Like Her Mane!" *"Oh, Come On!" *Golden Sweetie Belle *Milkshake Sweetie Belle *Sweetie's Note *Sweetie Belle and Minecraft Memes associated with Queen Chrysalis *Queen Chrysalis has Swiss Cheese Legs *"X is a Changeling!" Memes associated with Trixie *Rarity is a Fashionista Cupid *Trixie and Peanut Butter Crackers - Originating from Equestria Girls *Trixie Doesn't Trust Wheels - Originating from Magic Duel Memes associated with Discord *Discord Dance - Originating from The Return of Harmony Part 1 *DisQord - Referring to John de Lancie's role as Q in Star Trek: The Next Generation *Combustible Chocolate Milk - Originating from The Return of Harmony Part 2 *Discord's Dimension of Doom - Originating from Make New Friends but Keep Discord Memes associating with King Sombra *Lord Donut Steel *King Sombrero *King Sombra Can't Speak Properly - Originating from the season three premiere and/or FIENDship is Magic Issue #1 *More Stairs! *King Sombra is Dead *Stupid Sexy Sombra Memes associating with Lord Tirek *Tirek vs. Everyone *Everyone Steals Tirek's Meme *"Is this supposed to be humorous?" *WHEEEERE IS YOUR X?! - Originating from Tirek's line "Where is your magic?!" Memes about background ponies *Brushie brushie - Originally applied to Romana/Colgate/Minuette because her mane looks like toothpaste, and featuring a toothbrush brushing said mane. However, it is now being applied to almost everypony. *80's Cheerilee - Applied to Cheerilee. *Bon Bon: Equestria's Top Voice Actress - Applied to Sweetie Drops, who, like other background ponies, has little to no lines in each episode. *Secret Agent Sweetie Drops *In Berry Pinch We Trust *Button Mash's Video Game Reaction *Background Ponies Are Actually Changelings *Everypony is Gay For Braeburn *Ms. Harshwinny's Professional Chalkboard *Amethyst Star is The Reason Why Winter Wrap-Up is Always Late *PONY to NAME , NAME to PONY *Octotavia *Best Friends/Hide Your Gays *Crackle is Best Dragon *"X Not Perfect! Yaks Destroy!" Memes associated with Lyra *Sitting Lyra - A shot featuring her sitting like a human in Dragonshy led to her receiving the portrayal of wanting to be human. **Lyra wants hands - An extension of the above. *Human Studies with Lyra - An exploitable image featuring Lyra standing in front of a chalkboard with an image on it, typically with Lyra making an erroneous lecture about said image (e.g. Optimus Prime being the god of humans). *Masculine Lyra - To Bon Bon's feminine. As a pair, Lyra is usually portrayed as the male. *Seapony Lyra - In response to the speculation about Seaponies, Lyra is often portrayed as one. *Lyra Plushie - A life-sized plushie of Lyra Heartstrings with a hole in a rather unfortunate place. Obviously for R34 purposes, the fandom began joking about it being intended instead as a hand-puppet, a bottle sleeve, etc. *Ew, Gay! *Lyra Got Shafted *Lyrabon is Best Catdog - Originating from Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? *Smoothie Lyra Don't Care Memes associated with Vinyl Scratch *Spin, Vinyl, spin! - A .GIF of Vinyl Scratch/DJ Pon-3 sitting on a record on a turntable, and spinning as the record goes around. *Vinyl glasses - Putting Vinyls glasses on other ponies or on other pictures. *Bass Cannon-- Due to Epic Wub Time, Vinyl's Bass Cannon has now been implemented as a counter-troll weapon in many forums. Memes associated with Derpy Hooves A background pony from the very first episode which has ascended so far through the fandom in so many ways, she has came the point of arguably being the very icon of the MLP FiM fandom. She is a meme in of herself. Some phrases shown on her fanart are "Derp", "I just don't know what went wrong!"... and "It's too dangerous to go alone: Take this with you!" *Derpy Got Corrective Eye Surgery *I Emptied Your Fridge *Ancient Muffins *Derpy's Plot is Iron *Where's Derpy? *Derpy Drama *Derpy's Back For The Finale *Derpy is Mad at Diamond Tiara *Derpy Shuts the Door *Derpy in a Box *Derpy on The Musical Saw *She's a Big Kitty, Really - Originating from Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Memes associated with Big Macintosh *"Eeyup" - on several occasions *"Nnope" - as eeyup. *Serious Mac *Big Macintosh Gets ALL The Mares *Sailor Mac/Princess Big Mac - Popularized in fan labor, made official in Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Memes associated with Shining Armor *Twily - Originating from the nickname that Shining Armor gave to Twilight. *Shining Armor has Horn Herpes - Originating from The Crystal Empire - Part 1 *Epic Wife Tossing *Liquid Pride *"That's right!" *Screaming Armor Memes associated with Soarin *Soarin Loves Pie Memes associated with Spitfire *"That's a/an record!" - Based off her line in Wonderbolts Academy Memes associated with Party Favor *"But I didn't listen!" said by him to Starlight Glimmer in The Cutie Map - Part 2 Memes associated with Starlight Glimmer *Starlight Justice Warrior *Glimmerbetes *Starlight Glimmer Normalizes Some Things *Mayor Marx - Before her real name was revealed, she was referred to as "Mayor Marx", as a pun on the equal sign cutie marks and the communism theme of the episode. *Sarcastic Clopping - The clip of Starlight sarcastically clapping for what Twilight did from The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 has become a meme. *I Mean I See - The weird face Starlight makes after taking a sip of "empathy cocoa" in Marks for Effort. Memes associated with Flurry Heart *McFlurry - Derived from the similarity of Flurry Heart's name to McDonald's McFlurry dessert *Flurry Heart is season six's villain - Based on the predication that, because of the season six premiere's lack of a villain, Flurry Heart is the de facto villain for setting the premiere's events into motion Meme about the animal companions Gummy * wut if gummy wuz a meme - A meme started supposedly after Interior_Gummy had posted his what if gummy were a snake to Ponibooru. Equestria Girls Memes Memes associated with Sonata Dusk * Taco Tuesday - In a brief gag in Rainbow Rocks, Sonata shows excitement about Taco Tuesday in the cafeteria. Soon fan art of Sonata, both pony and human, depicted her being obsessed with and/or eating tacos. *For realsies? *Thousand Yard Stare Memes associated with Sunset Shimmer *There are Six Elements of Harmony, and She Has Ten- Likely reference to Gary Oak in Pokemon having 10 badges when there are only 8. *Prom Queen Meme *Sunset's Art Critics *Yeah!!!! *Sunset Screamer *Shimmerbetes *Bacon Mane - A running gag among the Bronies is that Sunset's hair/mane resembles bacon. Memes associated with Flash Sentry * Brad - Before his name was revealed, Flash Sentry was nicknamed Brad by fans. * Waifu Thief Other Friendship is Magic fandom memes Memes associated with Lauren Faust *Done with a many different ponies, but most notably Lauren's OC, fans have frequently replaced certain parts of R34 pony art with Subway sandwiches. Her OC has ascended by this and become a sort of mascot of the meme and has occasionally been portrayed in fan art with Subway other than just R34. *A comic of a human Lauren Faust at a laptop, reacting to something - This has been manipulated in a many different ways. Misc *Dark matter ponies - originated with the My Little Pony Physics Presentation, when the man giving it asserted that in order for the butterflies to truly arrest Fluttershy's downward movement as they were depicted as doing in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, the butterflies would need to be made up of dark matter to have a realistic acceleration. *Gak - During the commercial breaks for the episode season premiere there was an advertisement which was aired several times on The Hub for a product called Gak (an old Nickelodeon product notorious for its elastic properties and "fart" sounds). During one commercial break, four unique commercial breaks for the product were aired in a row. On the same day that the episode aired, a significant amount of Gak related pony fan labor was released. Some people have created videos where select dialog from the show is replaced with some excerpts from the Gak ads, whereas others were animated from scratch. Furthermore, many artists have created artwork where ponies discover Gak, purchase Gak, or are made of Gak. Gak is sometimes its own pony. Often, the ponies get stuck in Gak. The deviantArt group MyLittleGak was established the same day the episode aired. Said group prepared their NSFW folder in advance. There is even an Ask Pony blog for Gak called Ask Gak Pony which was featured on Equestria Daily. Music was not left out of the equation, as there are several fan made songs by brony musicians relating to Gak. Gak is often portrayed as having a mind of its own, and attacks the ponies. This in turn sprouted the idea that Gak is related to Smooze, a G1 pony villain that was a sentient flood of ooze. See also *The wikipedia article on memes in general *The wikipedia article on internet memes in particular *KnowYourMeme's list of MLP memes *TvTropes' list of MLP: FiM memes References Category:Memes Category:Lists Category:Fandom